Rain
by Zedin
Summary: Short stories inspired by the famous rain scene... Mainly angst, romance and tragedy... RaitoxL, shounen-ai...


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note.

**Title:** The rain planned it otherwise…

**Author:**Zedin  
**Fandom:** Death Note  
**Pairing:** Raito x L

**Categories:**Drama/Romance/Angst/ Tragedy

**Warnings:**Shounen-Ai,Spoilers for Ch. 58 / Ep. 25., Light POV.

**Rating:** NC-15

**Summary: **'I wanted to kill him so badly… I wanted it more than anything… But… but the rain planned it otherwise…'

**A/N: **Hello, that is my first writing in English, why I'm not really good in it… But, I really wanted to start one… I always read many wonderful stories in English, and I wanted to write something in return... My sentences are really easy, why I'm not good in English phrases, and it's difficult to me writing complicated ones… So, when someone find a mistake, please inform me, and I try to fix it!

Thanks for Antimatterannihilation for beta reading (You really help me a lot), and for my friend Sakumo, who always inspired me to write something… (I hurry up, and work on my Hungarian one, too!)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Light POV.:**

_I wanted to kill him so badly__…__ I wanted it more than anything__…__ But then, came the rain__…_

I was so close, close to my final victory… Everything was in control… The rules, Rem, and L, too… Just as planned… Nobody could stand in my way. Nobody … just the rain…

I search for his pale figure, but I don't find it in the building. The rain was becoming louder and louder on the window. The tiny raindrops make rhythmical noise on the glass, like a heartbeat. Like a countdown… A countdown towards my victory…

Finally I find him on the rooftop. He was standing in the rain, facing the sky. His figure was soaked with water, the raindrops running down his melancholic face. In the moment of dizziness, I really through, that he is beautiful. Is it the same detective who I know? The same insensitive, stubborn detective, with tiresome habits… Yeah, it's really him… but the rain showed it otherwise…

'_You know, you will die, right? You were never wrong, never in all this time__…'_

But I lie always, and lie again… He asks me about it, and I lie again and again… It doesn't matter any more… but I make it through… It doesn't matter, because both of us know, that it's a lie, but I lie even so… I'm a lie myself…

'_And you know it__…__ know it from the rain__…'_

His touch stirs up my feeling… What is that? I feel regret in advance? No…it can't be… I'm never wrong… I do it for a better world, I do this for the human race, for his sake and… and not for mine… Not for… But…is this for my sake, too?

His voice is so soft and sad, I feel like an open book, when he look in my eyes… He always sees through me…

* * *

"You will understand soon…" He says as a shiver runs through my body… Is it really the end? Can it be? No… I don't really want to end it like this… I must say something… Something… 

'_I would like you to know, that I'm sorry.…'_

And while I lost in my thoughts, suddenly feel a weight on my lap…

_It__'__s really was not as I planned__…_

"Ryuuzaki! Hoi, Ryuuzaki!" I cry out in shock. " What happened? " No answer comes… His body trembled in my lap. His forehead is burning from fever… It seems the rain planned it otherwise…

I embraced him, and put him in my arms… I was about to leave and go to our room, but I stopped my movements…

What am I doing? He is my enemy… He must die… Why do I want to help him? It would be so easy… I could just leave him out in the rain, and wait for the end… He could just die in pneumonia, or something similar… Kira will be free from his enemy, and everything will be all right… it would be so easy… but…

"Yagami-kun…" He whispers my name as I held him in my arms. And I feel like I'm shaking all over…

'_Don__'__t say my name L! Please, don__'__t say it!__'_

"Yagami-kun…" He muttered again. No, I can't do it… It's not the way, how Kira kill…

I hurry up, and carry him to our bed… Did I say _'__our__'_? It's funny. We are not sleeping in the same bed, since the chain was removed from our wrist…

I covered him with a blanket, and called Watari to find a doctor… My mind is full with tangled thoughts… I don't really know, what to do, or how… I just wanted to kill him so badly… So, why am I hesitating? What is really my concern? What is L to me? Just an enemy or is it something more?

The doctor sad that he has just a little cold… Some pills, and a lot of sleep will help, but I have a bad feeling about it… Deep in my mind, I feel it's not this simple…

_It__'__s raining for three days since then__…_

_continue_

* * *

**A/N: **It's short, and not the whole story, but I decided to post it in two pieces… The second will come, when I finished it! I hope you all enjoyed it, at least a little. Reviews help me to fix my mistakes! 

Until next time! Bye-bye!

Zedin

3


End file.
